Spacial Magic Gone Wrong!
by Crystal-Nova
Summary: Kiki's wishing for some special wrench to be thrown into the life, and that's when Kid appears. What will happen when our favorite shinigami eventually ajusts to everyday life in Bedford, Virginia? What seceretsdo Kiki and her best friend Michael have? Who are their fathers? Read to find out!
1. Strange Flashing Lights

_**Spatial Magic Gone Wrong! (Kid stuck in an alternate dimension?) **_

**A/N: Hello my sweet butterscotch candies! I'm back with a brand new story! :D I'll still be continuing my story I.W.A.N.T.B.U.T. (and no, I did not plan for that to happen, it was just how the title's abbreviation turned out. You have to admit its kinda funny though.) **

**Anyhow, this is going to be a little side story I will write when I get writers block for I.W.A.N.T.B.U.T. ( it means ' It Was A Nightmare That Brought Us Together') So, I really hope you enjoy this little story of mine. **

**NOTICE: The main character's _personality and attitude_ is based on me. (NOTE: That is the only thing based off me. My mother doesn't abuse me and my dad isn't dead. JUST THOUGHT I SAY)**

**I DO NOT own my friends nor their personalities. I DO own the school name, the plot, my OC's and well…myself.**

**I think you guys can figure out that I DO NOT own Soul Eater, but if you are one of those **_**special **_**candies that either is a complete idiot or is just too incompetent to actually understand ANYTHING, I DO NOT own Soul Eater. **

**Now. ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Kid dodged and swerved as Free jumped in the air and came crashing down in the spot Kid was standing on only seconds before.

" Damn…" Kid groaned as he skidded back on his feet, gripping Liz and Patty in both hands, knuckles white.

His face was as pale as it had always been, but now it was covered in blood. He had a deep gash going across his stomach from one of the immortals claws. His healing powers had stopped the bleeding, but it still caused him a great amount of pain when he moved too much, which unfortunately was the only way to stay alive when fighting Free.

"Nake, snake. Cobra, cobra." Medusa chanted, raising her arms in the air behind Kid.

" Kid watch out!" Liz screeched, worried that her meister wouldn't hear her nor the dreaded snake witch.

"Vector Arrow!" Medusa called, shooting all the arrows at Kid. Kid jumped in the air just before he was skewered, yelling out in pain when one of the arrows shot through his leg. He made an abrupt turn and shot multiple soul bullets at Medusa.

"GAH!" Medusa screeched as she fell towards the icy water below the show-covered bridge.

Kid made a huge mistake fighting Free and Medusa alone, he already knew that. But they had injured Maka, what else could he do?

_You could stay with her. _Liz had said. _She needs someone Kid. Everyone needs someone._

It was true that Kid liked the small, flat-chested scythe meister, but never told anyone. The only reason Liz knew was because …well, she's Liz.

He landed in front of Eruka unknowingly, and she trapped him against the side of the bridge with a new spell she unlocked. " _Frog Tongue_" which allows her to trap her opponents with sticky, tongue-like ropes.

Kid struggled with the bonds, but they never let up. His golden eyes reflected the hatred for the witch and the fear of getting sliced to bits by the immortal. Free walked up to him and stooped down so he was eye level with the shinigami.

" What's wrong? Scared little boy?" He sneered before slashing Kid's cheek with his claws, leaving deep cuts that oozed blood all over Kid' suit.

" I must admit that you are quite intimidating, but I believe I will beat you soon." Kid said calmly, though he would've attacked the werewolf had it not been for Eruka's spell. Free was confused. _How could he be so calm at a time like this? _ That's when he noticed the glint in Kid's eye that told him he wanted nothing more than to kill the immortal.

Free smirked, and was about to say something, but Eruka beat him to it.

" Gecko, I think you should see if your work has paid off yet, Free. I'll help you with computation spells." Eruka chided, smirking along with her hat. Free smiled and nodded, but Kid's expression was of pure confusion

"What have you been working on?" Liz inquired, just as confused as Kid was. Patty was singing about giraffes eating lollipops. Free looked at them with a casual expression.

" Inter-dimensional Magic. It's a magic that will allow me to transport anything-or anyone into another dimension." He answered nonchalantly . Kid's eyes widened and Eruka released the bonds, but not before she smacked him hard across the face with another spell she had, ' _Poison Nails '_

Her nails had the poison of the Poison Dart Frog of South America. It would've killed a normal human, but being a shinigami had its advantages. The poison only temporarily paralyzed Kid, but it was still a great disadvantage in this situation.

Eruka's bonds retracted and left a paralyzed shinigami in their place. Kid could barely move his fingers, and he certainly couldn't move his hands. He watched as Free walked up and reverted back to his original form before sticking out his arms.

" Wolf wolves. Wolf wolves. Inter-Dimensional magic, activate."

"Magic calculation." Eruka added. The area around Kid began to glow as they continued with their magic.

" Magic Calculation complete."

" Inter-Dimensional Magic transitions complete. Ripping Space commencing. " Free muttered, his arms still extended. Kids face was even whiter in the bright light that was glowing around him. He began frantically looking around for some way to get Liz and Patty to safety. If he died he didn't want to bring them into it.

He realized he had finally begun to regain control of his hands, and as soon as he figured it out, he swung them to the side and tossed the twin pistols just outside the glowing circle.

" Kid!" Liz and Patty yelled as they reverted back to their original forms. Kid smiled at them, sending a message that he would be alright.

" Ripping Space complete. Inter-Dimensional Rip, ACTIVATE!" A large hole appeared under Kid and he was engulfed in a large beam of light. The last thing he saw brought tears to his eyes.

Medusa ripped his two pistols to shreds before they could even blink.

He cried out for them as he was engulfed in a now blue light and the rip in the ground sealed above him as he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_-Meanwhile...in Bedford, Virginia...-_**

"Owww..."

" Well if you would hold still for 10 seconds I could get to the damn thing."

" But it hurts..."

" Yea, get over it."

A girl who was about 14 years old was trying to bandage a large,bleeding gash on a boys leg. The girl's name was Kiki. She had no last name. The boy's name was Michael Green, and he was also 14. Somehow, Michael had managed to fall off a sidewalk and have a rather large piece of unused aluminum siding dig into his leg.

Michael was a boy of about 5'5''. He had messy blond hair that would NEVER stay in one place, clear blue eyes with darker blue flecks in them, and pale skin. He was wearing an olive-green t-shirt with blue jeans that now had a rather large hole in them, courtesy of the freaking siding. He also wore black and blue shoes, Kiki's favorite. Mostly because they were their schools colors. He had known Kiki for as long as he could remember, and that was a ways back.

Kiki was a tall girl, about 5'8'', and she was brute, fast, and extremely sarcastic. She had probably the craziest hair colors, yes, _colors_, that anyone had ever seen. Her hair was bleach blond and had two lime green stripes in her hair, as well a purple roots. The rest of her hair was either blue, pink or blond. Basically in random order. She also had piercing green eyes that changed color according to her mood. Her skin was rather tan and she had many scars going up her arms, legs, and back.

She was wearing a black, 2-inch, v-neck tank top with a blue,open 'Florida' hoody, a pair of skinny jeans with many holes in them and her favorite rainbow DC shoes. She wore her iconic Soul Eater necklace, along with silver feather earrings.

"There, now was that so hard?" Kiki asked him as she cut off the bandage with the piece of siding and tied it around his leg.

" Yes. Yes it was." He said as he stood up, wincing as he put pressure on his leg.

" How do you manage to fall off a sidewalk anyways?" She asked, getting up and helping Michael up, only to have him fall down again and land on his butt.

" I have no freaking clue." he said as Kiki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held his wrist, pulling him up and helping him walk. He leaned against her and tried to walk with his one good leg.

" Well, you can stay at my place tonight, considering it's getting dark already." Kiki offered, and Michael nodded, noticing that the sun was already going down, casting a large shadow upon the tree-infested hills of Virginia.

She led him to her current 'home'. It wasn't much of a home. More like an abandoned apartment complex that she lives in to escape from her family. Her father died when she was young and her mother abused her until she met Michael. His family offered to take her in, but she refused, picking out a nice little place on her own.

She maneuvered through the rotting door and stared at the cobwebs, rotting floorboards, layer of dust on everything except herself and Michael, cracked walls and scattered carcases of dead bugs.

" Home sweet home." she muttered to herself. Leading Michael up the dreaded stairs was more of a chore than an inconvenience, and she finally just picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs. She wasn't strong. In no way shape or form was she strong, with the exception of her legs. Michael was just a toothpick, that's all.

A skinny, 99 pound, 14-year-old toothpick with a completely _irrational_ sense of optimism.

She brought him to the top of the stairs and set him down.

" You know I really hate it when you do that." he muttered, a glint in his eye that could kill.

She smirked at him and rolled her eyes, stopping them when they landed on Michael. " And I...do not care."

She helped him walk down the hall and to a door that was bright blue with green dots on it. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open and letting the smell of vanilla and strawberries hit them head on, more inviting than the smell of the rotting apartment complex.

"I still don't understand why you live here." Michael muttered, limping over to the couch and sitting down. Kiki flipped on the lights and shut the door.

" You know very well why I live here" she retorted, walking into the open kitchen and pulling out two cream sodas and a bottle opener. She popped the top off both and walked over to Michael. She gave him a soda and sat down beside him. She grabbed the remote and flipped on ESPN, where the Broncos were playing the Steelers. So far the score was 17-13 Steelers.

" I thanked your mom for renovating this place, right?" Kiki asked between swallows. Michael took a long drink and nodded.

" Yea."

Kiki sighed and went to take another swig, but remembered something. "Hey, don't you need to tell your mom you're staying over?"

Michael nodded and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed his mom's number and began speaking.

" Hey mom. I'm going to stay over at Kiki's tonight."

There was a pause.

Michael sighed. " Mom. I'm not going to fall through the floor. You put new ones in, remember?"

More silence.

" MOM! I HAVE MORALS YOU KNOW. KIKI WOULDN'T ALLOW IT ANYWAYS!" He screamed at the phone.

Kiki's face paled and she sat up and walked to her room, deciding to leave Michael to deal with his weird- yet awesome -mom. She walked past her many posters of Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Big Bang Theory to the window and stared at the darkened streets below her.

She had Michael, true, but she secretly wished that something would just...come along and throw a surprise wrench in her life. For so long she'd been living in a rut. True, she'd get Michael's genius mom to come over once in a while and repair some floors and walls, maybe install a light or two, and she'd just sit and paint. True they shared many things, like the fact that both their dad's died when they were young. True, their dad's were very powerful.

And she missed both of them.

The ghetto in which Kiki lived was filled with abandoned buildings, some of her friends lived in these buildings, running away from their home life. She'd gratified almost every one of their homes for them. She sighed, gazing at the street below when a bright flash went off.

She gasped and turned away from the blinding light, shielding her eyes as the light grew brighter. When the light died down she saw a small, bloody and beaten figure in the road. She bolted from the room, past a startled Michael and out her door.

She ran past her painting rooms, some complete, some not, before she came to the fireman's pole at the end of the hallway-something else Mrs. Green so kindly installed. She gripped the pole with her hands covered by her jacket sleeves and slid down, hitting the bottom with a crunch due to all the dead bugs.

Kiki bolted for the door and out into the cold October air. She shuddered and pulled her jacket sleeves up around her hands as she ran towards the bloody figure. When she approached she gasped and her caring and motherly side took over. (Due to many days in the Green household she presumed, as she was not normally like this)

The first thing she noticed was that he had the three Lines of Sanzu in his hair, she smiled, but then frowned.

_How did Kid get here? And since when was he real?_

Eventually she decided that either this was an amazingly accurate cosplay, or she was going nuts.

Probably both.

But then she realized that cosplayers don't give off random flashes of light. Kiki shook her head and decided to think about it later. She took off her jacket and shivered, the cold air freezing her skin and making it hard to move. She gently picked up the shivering boy and wrapped him in her jacket. He still shivered, but it was less noticable.

She picked him up and placed him on her back, gripping the underside of his knees as she move forward to keep him balanced. His head rested on her shoulder and she began making the short journey to her room. She kicked open the door and walked in, scrunching her nose up at the smell.

_I'll have to clean down here...again._

Kiki kicked the door shut and walked towards the stairs , making sure that Kid didn't fall backwards. After the treacherous climb she walked to the end of the hallway and through her still open door, once again kicking the door shut. Michael looked at her.

" Do I even..?"

" Found him in the middle of the road after a weird flash of light...no. you really don't. Now get your ass off the couch."

He blinked a few times and limped over to the wall. Where he grabbed a random piece of wood left from one of Kiki's art project and used it as a cane. Kiki laid the unconscious Kid on the couch and knelt beside him. His face was streaked with tears and he was muttering things about Maka, Liz and Patty.

Kiki got up and went to her bathroom, grabbing the giant first aid kit and jogged back to the couch. she quickly removed her jacket and tossed it to the floor beside her.

" Is there anything I can do?" Michael asked, walking up with the 'cane'.

" Yea." Kiki answered, busy taking off the shinigami's jacket and shirt to expose the deep cut in his stomach. " Go get me some towels and a bowl full of cold water."

" Okay." He said and hobbled off to complete his task. Kiki continued to work on cleaning Kid's cuts and wounds, feeling bad for the boy when he whimpered in his weird sleeping/unconsious-but-consious state. She began to notice how his stomach began to stitch itself back together.

_So he's the real deal huh. Interesting._

She took off Kids shoes and socks and set them beside the door when Michael came back with towels and a bowl of water, the cane discarded somewhere between here and there. Kiki grabbed the first towel and dipped the end in the bowl. She wiped away most of the blood on Kid's face and noticed some scars along the right side. She quickly cleaned and bandaged them.

"I've never seen you care so much for someone before..." Michael pointed, noticing Kiki's unusual attitude towards the boy.

"I'm not completely cold-blooded you know." she muttered as she worked.

About ten minutes and three bloody towels later, Kid was all bandaged up and was lying on Kiki's bed. Kiki sat on his left and watched him, making sure nothing happened to the boy.

Michael went to the guest room and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser, which held a few changes of his clothes as well as some pajamas, for when something came up and he had to stay at Kiki's. He changed into a pair of long green pajama bottoms and a plain blue shirt. after he brushed his teeth he went to Kiki's room

"Hey, I'm going to bed. Night."

Kiki looked up from her perch beside the sleeping reaper. "Night. Hey," she pointed a finger at him. " Pancakes in the morning. Usual?"

Michael nodded. " Usual." he replied before giving a two finger salute and going back to the guest room.

Kiki looked down at the boy who was curled up with his head in her lap, oblivious to the world as he lay in-between the fluffy covers. He was still muttering things about Maka and the pistols. Tears occasionally fell from his eyes.

She patted the boy's head softly as her mind wandered back to the biggest question on her mind.

_What in the hell is happening?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you enjoyed this story my little candies:) **

**I think Kid's gonna be a little OOC this story, but I have things planned. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Nova**


	2. Waking Up

_**Spacial Magic Gone Wrong! (Kid stuck in an alternate dimension?)**_

_**A/N: Hello my sweet butterscotch candies! I'm back and more symmetrical than ever! Here is the second chapter of Spacial Magic Gone Wrong (Kid stuck in an alternate dimension?)**_

_**BY THE WAY!**_

_**This is a wonderful little story that my CRAZY-NUTTERS-INSANE FRIEND (who always steals my gum), you will soon know her as Kensi (she will show up next chapter, so will Taylor) told me.**_

_**'k once upon a time...**_

_**Taylor put his head on my backpack while it was on my back... so I hit him in the stomach with it not trying to hurt him but it did and I laughed so hard that I dropped my clarinet (this was all in the hallway after leaving 4th period english class) and so he starts kicking it and I pick it up and we are both cracking up... but our teacher calls us back and she said 'you have to both apologize for whatever you just did there...' so we look at each other and we are trying so hard not to laugh as we say 'I'm sorry' and so she lets us go and we laugh even harder...he said thats what I get for hitting him in the stomach and breaking his sticky notes in health..' ~Kensi**_

_**Welcome to the life of a typical teenager at JFHS.**_

_**You will loose your sanity very soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Now, READ!**_

Chapter 2

~* Death the Kid POV *~

The only thing I saw around me was pitch darkness. That's it. Nothing else. Sometimes I could hear a faint, distant voice that was unfamiliar. Many times I tried to open my eyes to meet the owner of the voice, but I could not find the energy to do so. I sincerely hoped that all this was a dream. A terrible, messed up, madness-induced dream.

I wanted to wake up in my own, perfectly symmetrical house. I wanted to wake up to see my friends. Maka. That's who I really wanted to see. I groaned in frustration. I couldn't tell which way was up, nor which way was the way out.

Every once-and-awhile, I would feel something soft faintly pat my head, or something cold on my forehead, but I could never find the source of the sensation -I don't even remember when the last time I felt it was. I breathed out and began to focus my energy on trying to get out of this state I was in.

I exhaled through my mouth and tried to move my hand. I had no luck at first, but I eventually got it to faintly twitch. Satisfied with my progress, I then tried my other hand; It moved more this time. I then, after gaining full control of my hands, I began to try to open my eyes. This was harder to acomplish then my hands, so it was a while before I got results.

When I was finally able to get my eyelids to open slightly, I sighed in releif. I then attempted to open them all the way, hopefully leaving this sensation of free-falling and actually wake up in the real world. I exhaled one more time and my eyes slowly opened, flooding my vision with a bright light...

~* No One's POV *~

Kid laid in Kiki's bed, blinking so his eyes could get used to the bright light that was coming in through the side window. The first thought that came across his mind was, Holy. Mother. Of God.

The room he was currently in was in no way symmetrical. Assorted posters scattered the wall at crooked angles- almost as if the owner was to lazy to put them up correctly. Three of the walls were each a different color (bright blue, pastel green,and bright-ish purple..not necessarily in that order.), the one the bed was up against had the name 'Kiki' spray painted in bright-colored graffiti, with the surrounding space being occupied by multi-colored dots. The wall behind him also had assorted swords hanging on it, with the exception of one that was leaning beside the door.

He slowly sat up, wincing at a pain in his stomach and his leg. He lifted his shirt and noticed that there were bandages wrapping around his wound. He lightly put pressure, flinching when it send a shock of pain through his body. He managed to sit up and lean against the back board of the bed. He began looking around, faintly aware of the headache that was starting to form.

Meanwhile, Michael lay on the couch with the TV on, a soda and miscellaneous snacks scattering the coffee table. He took a sip of his soda and checked the clock.

_7:30. Kiki should be getting home soon. I think I'll go check on Kid. Kiki will kill me if I don't._

He hauled himself to his feet and went to check on the reaper. He walked to Kiki's room, where Kid was frantically trying to figure out what in Death's name was going on.

Kid whimpered and hid under the covers, trying to free himself from the asymmetrical horror that was Kiki's room. He curled up in a ball and wrapped his arms around his knees, trying desperately to wake up from this terrible dream.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." He muttered as he rested his head on his knees. He heard someone open the door and the faint thumps of footprints could be heard on the bright green carpeted floor. Michael lifted the blanket off Kid and looked down at the skinny boy.

"Oh, you're awake."

Kid looked up to see a strange boy standing over him. He gasped and backed away as much as he could without falling on the floor. This didn't work out so well. He flipped off the bed and fell on his back, sending waves of pain through his body. Michael peaked over the side of the bed at Kid.

" Havin' fun down there?"

"Not really, who are you?"

The boy smiled. " The name's Michael. Michael Green."

" Death the Kid."

Michael nodded and offered his hand to Kid. Kid laughed lightly and pulled himself to his feet, following Michael out of Kiki's room and into her living room.

" So…" he asked, trying his very best not to go all OCD on kiki's apartment, " Where exactly am I?"

" You, my friend, are in Bedford, Virginia. Home to the internationally ranked, most amazing marching band EVER! The Blue Blood High School Marching Dragons!" He raised his cup of water high in the air and smiled at the ceiling. Kid sat down on the couch.

"So… internationally ranked, huh? What instrument do you play?"

"I am the cymbal captain, and Kiki, whose apartment this is, plays in pit. She plays the marimba, the glockenspiel, bells, etc."

Kid nodded and the door was thrown open suddenly, making him jump .

" GOOD MORNIN' KIDDO!" Kiki shouted at the startled reaper.

" H-hello…" he muttered, still in surprise.

" Oh, Kid. This is Kiki, don't worry, she won't bite you."

Kiki shot Michael a look. " Now, Green, you know it's not nice to lie to people."

He shrugged and threw his jacket over his shoulder. " I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to get home."

Kiki gave a two fingered salute and Michael disappeared in a flash. Kid blinked a few times, wondering how someone could disappear that fast, but shook it off. Kiki sat beside Kid and flipped on the TV and scrolled through till she found the Sci-fi channel.

"Now… lets see what we got here…"

Kid watched as she scrolled through the shows, obviously looking for something important-or so he thought.

" NO! I forgot! It only comes on on Wednesdays! Oh well, I recorded the ones from last week."

She pressed a few more buttons and the logo for 'Ghost Hunters' showed up on-screen. She stood up and went over to the freezer, pulling out a frozen dinner and popping it in the microwave.

" So, what happens now?" Kid asked, fidgeting on the couch.

"You go to school tomorrow. I've already signed you up for classes. You don't have to take a zero period, but you do have to take geometry and earth science. I have to stay after school for Marching Band practice though, so you'll have to wait till that's over. I already went to Wal-mart and got all the stuff you'll need, so you're all set for tomorrow." She said as she poured herself a glass of hot chocolate. "And I need to get a new Christmas tree, so I won't get freaking lead poisoning this year. I can't believe I didn't do that last year." She muttered the last part so it was almost inaudible.

She placed the cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and gave her undivided attention to the TV screen.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked without looking at him.

"I'm not really in the mood for anything, thanks." He said as he watched the Ghost Hunters team investigate a castle up in someplace in the world. After about 3 hours of ghost hunters, Kiki shut off the TV and motioned for Kid to follow her.

He did as he was told and followed her to the front door before she paused and turned back around to the back part of the apartment.

"Other way…" She muttered to herself. She led him to a spare room and opened the door. The room was a fair size, painted with blue and green stripes and a twin sized bed in the corner. A chest-of-drawers sat in the other corner with a simple lamp and a phone on it. She walked over to the closet and pulled out some sheets.

"Blue or black?" she asked.

He shrugged and she put the blue ones back, walking over to the bed and making it with little effort. About twenty minutes later, Kid was briefed on the layout of the house, what her school was like, why she didn't like applesauce, and why Taylor is the biggest whiner in the entire school system. Kid's many questions about why there was no DWMA, why Maka wasn't here, and about why in the heck Kiki's hair was about twenty different colors were answered, and she gave another two finger salute and walked over to her room.

Kid let out a shaky breath and was about to climb into bed, when he thought he should tell her thank you. He quietly walked over to her door and knocked.

" Come on in."

He pushed the door open and looked for her, and found her brushing her hair in the corner of the room. He just stared at her in confusion, and wonder. She wore a light blue tank top with silver lining, purple pajama bottoms scattered with spots of paint and white fluffy socks, but the things that caught his eye were the three black lines on her neck, two connected, one only covering half her neck.

"Um…"

"Spit it out, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." She growled.

"N-never mind…" he stuttered. She blinked a few times and shooed him out. He walked back to his room and climbed under the warm covers, with many questions echoing in his mind, but only one stood out prominently.

_Who in the hell is Kiki? _No, even more prominently…

What _is she?_

**A/N **

**Well, did you people like it?**

**Sorry this is so late, I got writers block, then my mom took away my computer. So yea. **

**Anywho, I think I will make a trilogy out of this, and then keep the series going, same characters and such, just with Bleach. More specifically the Frozen Midget (ie. Toshiro Hitsugaya) and his wonderful friend Momo. ( HITSUHINA FTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) **

**' Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!'**

***sigh* much love for my 'Shiro**

**Toshiro: THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!**

**Me: ...*GLOMP***

**Toshiro: GOD, YOU'RE WORSE THAN RANGIKU!**

**Me: *evil grin***

**Toshiro: … shit.*runs***


End file.
